Your Love
by Jazzy-Jazmina
Summary: Here's what happens on a night out to a bar on karaoke night. What will happen after? Get's really interesting. Language! no longer a one shot
1. Chapter 1

_I looked around at the crowed room that was in the bar. We had just completed the last day of our midterm and Adrian had insisted on taking us all out. I was sure he wanted to be closer to me but his plan backfired when Kirova assigned Dimitri to go with us. I had to admit so far I was having a pretty good time._

_"OK HERE GOES THE FIRST 'SPOTLIGHT MIKE'!" the guy at the microphone yelled. Then the spotlight roamed the room landing on a random girl._

_"YOU COME ON UP" he said. The girl instantly jumped up and ran to the stage. You could see her bouncing with anticipation._

_"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" he asked the girl._

_"My name is Jessica!" she said into the mic only not as loud as the guy._

_"OK JESSICA YOU GO OVER THERE AND-"_

_"PICK YOUR SONG" the crowd yelled. Everyone waited as the girl picked a song and went to the mic._

_"This song is dedicated to my boyfriend Justin" she said while waiting for the music to __start__ as soon as the music started the girl started to sing._

_We were both young when I first saw you _

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there in a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights see the party the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't goooo_

_And I said "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess a guy walked on stage and knelt down on his knee_

_It's a love story Baby just say yes the guy sang poorly. Everyone started cheering immediately. Then the music was cut off._

_"Jessica, I love you with all my heart," the guy took a deep breath and I discreetly looked over to Dimitri who was staring at me. Yeah dude I'm with ya I thought. I know how it feels to love like that. Only your love loves you back. I sighed "Jessica will you marry me?" A squeal erupted from the girl as tears began to leak out of her eyes._

_"Yes!"She squeaked._

_"AWE ISN'T THAT SWEET! SEE THIS BRINGS PEOPLE TOGETHER" the mic dude yelled to the crowd._

_"HERE WE GO OUR NEXT RANDOM MIC IS... YOU! COME ON UP" he said pointing to Lissa as the spotlight landed on her._

_"No nonononononon!" she said_

_"Come on Liss" I said a smile spreading on my lips._

_"No!"_

_"Oh come on. For me?" I asked using the puppy eyes and Dimitri laughed. I shot him a death glare which only made him laugh harder cause he knew he could kick my butt._

_"Ohhhhh! Alright. But... only if you go up to and then you go after me." she said. By that time I had started drinking the water as I was glaring at Dimitri._

_"What?" I exclaimed spitting out my water. If it wasn't for the fact that he had moved Dimitri would have been soaked._

_"Oh come on Rose" she said mimicking my puppy eyes "for me?" I sighed there was no way I was getting out of this._

_"Ok" I said with defeat._

_"Let's go!" Lissa pulled me towards the stairs. Lissa went over to the mic dude and said something and he agreed enthusiastically._

_These Words are my own  
Yeah..._

_Threw some cords together, the combination D-E-F  
It's who I am, it's what I do, and I was gonna lay it down for you  
I tried to focus my attention, but I feel so A-D-D  
I need some inspiration, but it's not coming easily_

_Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Dontcha know, dontcha know, dontcha know?  
Waste bin full of paper, clever rhymes - see ya later_

_These Words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you, I love you  
There's no better way to better say  
I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Read some Byron Shelley and Keats  
Recited it over a hip-hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean, with dead poets and a drum machine  
You know I had some studio time booked, but I could find the killer hook  
Now you're gonna raise the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough_

_These Words are my own, from my heart flow  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you, I love you  
There's no other way to better say  
I love you, I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
(Repeat 2 times)_

_I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyperbole to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes  
Woaaaahhh_

_Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste bin full of paper, clever rhymes - see ya later_

_These Words are my own, from my heart flow  
I love you, I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
There's no other way to better say  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
(Repeat 2 times)_

_These Words are my own, from my heart  
I love you  
I love you  
That's all I got to say  
Can't think of a better way  
And that's all I got to say  
I love you, is that okay?_

As soon as Lissa was finshed i cheered from my spot on stage.

"Now here goes my sister Rose!"Lissa said as if she were introducing a rockstar. I picked my music and walked back to the stage to take the mic from Lissa's hand.

"I just wanna let you guys know that 1.) I'm being forced into this and 2.) I am NOT a good singer." I waited for the music to start. _Here goes nothing._ I thought.

_Maybe I need some rehab_  
_Or maybe just need some sleep_  
_I got a sick obsession_  
_I'm seeing it in my dreams_  
_I'm looking down every alley_  
_I'm making those desperate calls_  
_I'm staying up all night hoping_  
_Hitting my head against the wall_

_What you got boy is hard to find_  
_I think about it all the time_  
_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_  
_I just can't get you off my mind_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_I said your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_

_Won't listen to any advice_  
_Momma's telling me I should think twice_  
_But love to my own devices_  
_I'm addicted, it's a crisis_

_My friends think I've gone crazy_  
_My judgments getting kinda hazy_  
_My esteem is gonna be affected_  
_If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead_

_What you got boy is hard to find_  
_I think about it all the time_  
_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_  
_I just can't get you off my mind_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_I said your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_

I looked over to Dimitri who was staring at me with shock. What was wrong? I knew I wasn't a great singer as some people had told me but was I that bad. Thee way he looked at me made me feel self-conscious.

_I don't care what people say_  
_The rush is worth the price I pay_  
_I get so high when you're with me_  
_But crash and crave you when you leave_

_Hey, so I gotta question_  
_Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?_  
_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?_  
_Is my love with your drug?_  
_Your drug, uh your drug_  
_Uh your drug is my love, your drug_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_I said your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_

_Hey...Hey..._  
_So?_  
_Your love your love your love, is my drug_

I got finished and looked up to see the crowd cheering wildly but I had no idea if it was because of my singing or because it was a song by Ke$ha. I looked over to my friends.

Christian was looking at me dazed as was Eddie, Lissa was looking at me like a proud soccer mom, Adrian was staring at me with a wide grin, and Dimitri. Dimitri was staring at me with an astonished look that made me feel so self-conscious. I looked away quickly and handed the mic to mic dude quickly walking over to my friends who bombarded Me with compliments.


	2. Chapter 2

_**You guys can find translation on google for russian to english**_

_**at is the longest thing we ever written for fanfiction**_

_**Yep well we don't own anything all belongs to R.M**_

we know this chapter is short but we promise to make the next one longer

* * *

Chapter 2

"LOOKS LIKE WE'VE GOT THE NEXT BIG THING IN THE HOUSE!" mic dude yelled. I blushed. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Roz-Rose can we talk?" Dimitri asked. _Ah hell._

"Sure." I said. We walked outside the door seeing as no one could talk in there.

"Tы хороши.You were perfect Roza" Dimitri said giving up on the pretenses.

"Yeah thanks" I said trying to hide all emotion in my voice. I had no idea what he said but I was sure it was a compliment.

"You are way better than you give your self credit for."

"At what?" I said sarcatically.

"Roza are you mad at me"

"Who said you couldn't be a brain surgeon?" I asked coldly.

"Roza I don't know what I did to make you mad but I'm sorry." Dimitri said stepping in front of me. He pulled me into a hug and brushed his lips to mine. I pulled away.

"That's why" I burst pulling away from Dimitri as I was sure to take my anger out on him if he was to close.

"Roza-"

"Don't call me that if you don't mean anything by it. Because according to you it's nothing." _Nothing except a way to break my heart._

"Rose please talk to me it's frustrating to see you hurt and mad and because of me." he said.

"Yeah it's totally not frustrating when the person you love more than anything in the world doesn't have an incling of love foe=r you and keepss pretending to love you then taking it back! Yeah that's totally not frustating at ALL!" I exploded. I placed my head on the wall. The cool night wind Carressed my face. The there was a hand pulling my waist and I was in Dimitri's arms.

"Roza I do love you,"he said kissing me softly. "But were not-"

"Shut the hell up Belikov!"I said pulling out of his arms."You know what when you get as tired of telling me this crap as I am of hearing it why don't you come see me" I said throwing the ring he had giving me the week before when he told me he loved me.

"No roza please-" he yelled after me but i was already gone. "No!" he yelled and I could hear him moving.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys we actually started writing this in my creative writing class as a project for creative writing so these chapters are kinda short soooo we're gonna post 2 instead of one please don't give us crap. We heart you and we don't own anything even if you guys do keep saying we're good enough writers we heart you all and if you review you either get a Adrian or a Dimitri or a Rose or a Megan Fox for the guys.

Chap 3

Dimi pov

I watched as my life ran away from me. I couldn't just stand here and watch her leave me. Not just that I wouldn't that I couldn't. She was my love. My heart. My life. My Roza. I could still see her retreating form so… I ran. I ran faster than I ever had calling her name in Russian all the way.

"Roza, Roza please!" I yelled as my feet pounded hard against the ground. I ran faster trying to catch up and knew I would soon. I couldn't help but smile. All those early morning laps I made her do had made her fast. The whole time I had thought that she wasn't even paying attention to them. Boy was I wrong. Yep that was my Rose always full of surprises. The girl I was running after and the love of my life was Rosemarie Hathaway. Although she preferred to be called Rose. But in my case I called her Roza. Roza was the Russian name for Rose. The only that kept Rose and I apart was 7 years of age. 7 years of age and our duty.

Our duty was to protect the moroi at all cost they came first. I slowed down at that thought. _They come first. _No! Nothing or no one came before my Roza! I sped back up and finally in the distance running into the girls' bathroom. Without a second thought I ran into the bathroom and there she was on the couch in the bathroom lounge hugging her knees with tears streaming down her cheeks and something in her hands that made my stomach sink.

Hope ya liked it

Yeah we think we don't get enuf of Dimitri so we're gonna change that

Luv ya and review cause it'll make us happy *bright smile*

Adrian: You'll also get me

Dimitri: or me

Bella: Not before I get ya Dimi

Jenna: Ditto for you Adrian

Guys: There's enuf copies of us to go around

SO review heart ya'll


	4. Chapter 4

We know we shoulda put the last chap and this one together but that's creative writing for ya.

Any way hope ya'll like it and we're gonna make the next chap extra long

we don't own anything RM does it's awesome!!!!!!!! and to everyone who reviewed you have your choice of your prize and you get another chance this time or ya just can have a pixie stick but ya gotta review

Chap2

Rose pov

I ran away. I didn't know where I was running to just that I was running and while I was running away from Dimitri I felt like I was running from something else. But what? As soon as I finished the thought the answer came to me. I was running from my problems. But most importantly I was running away from my heart. Dimitri Belikov my one and only true love. It wasn't long before I heard him running after me calling my name the whole time.

"Roza, Roza please!" he called after me. I almost turned around and ran into his arms. Stopping for no one and nothing just running to him to have him embrace me and kiss me and tell me he was sorry and that he loved me. I wanted to feel his warm arms holding us together and for him to whisper sweet Russian nothings in my ear. I almost turned around and run into his arms and jump into his arms. Almost. Instead I picked up my pace and ran faster until his pleas were just a faint whisper in the breeze. I knew why we couldn't be together and it wasn't because he was my mentor or even because he was 7 years older than me those are things that we could get around. It was because we were guardians. At the thought the saying that I had grown up with all my life as a dhampir popped into my head. _They come first._ I knew it I lived it but that all changed when I met Dimitri. I had always wanted nothing more than to guard Lissa. My best friend and the last Dragomir but when I met Dimitri he changed me all I wanted was Dimitri. He had said many times that he felt the same way. If he did then why did he keep pushing me away? _Maybe he doesn't love you._ I needed to get away. I couldn't bear the thought of Dimitri not loving me. I thought that if I got away all of this would disappear. This unhappiness at the fact that I loved him and that there was a possibility that he didn't love me. At that moment I knew where I was going to run to. I was going to run to somewhere I hoped he wouldn't follow me. The girls' bathroom. I picked up my pace as it came into view and ran inside as soon as I was inside I threw myself onto the soft blood red couch in the bathroom lounge and pulled my knees up to my chest. I hugged them as tight as I could and then I let my emotions flow out of me. I sobbed wishing that the pain in my chest would fade only it didn't. And then I saw them, a pair of scissors by a magazine on the table. I knew I shouldn't but I would do anything to get the pain to subside. So I reluctantly picked up the scissors and just when I was about to make the cut straight across there was Dimitri. So much for not coming into the girls' bathroom. But that wasn't gonna stop me.

Please review

Dimitri and Adrian: It'll make them happy!* bright smiles* ya know ya wanna

If you click the word REVIEW we'll be your friend haha lol


	5. Chapter 5

**We own nothing it all belongs to R.M. now on with the story!**

Chap5

Dimi Pov

_No not he. Not my Roza. _Was all I could think when I saw her with the scissors pressed against her skin. I put my hands up and looked her in the eyes she didn't even flinch. I started to assess the look on her face. It was not scared but annoyed. She was annoyed that I had come to stop her. Even worse was the fact that when I looked at her face it showed that just because I was here she wasn't gonna stop. I immediately leapt into action. I held my hands up indicating that I wanted to help her.

"Roza please Roza don't please" I begged. I know _Dimitri Belikov begging?_ But I would do anything to stop her from doing this. It was like Princess Vasilissa. There it went _Princess Vasilissa. _Even in a time like this I was being formal. I wouldn't have even known that she was _here_ if it wasn't for her clutching her chest. I watched as my Roza looked down and pressed the tip of the scissors into her wrist hard enough to draw blood. It was then when I realized I loved her with all of my being and I couldn't lose her. Not now not ever could I lose her because if I lost her I would surely die to. I would show her as soon as this was over. It only took the sight of the blood running down her arm and her concentration on it to make me crack.

"NO! Stop Roza stop, please!" I yelled lunging at her but it was too late to stop her she drew the scissors over her flawless skin making a deep cut that seemed to go straight to my heart. She was focused on her arm that was bleeding rapidly. I would have to check it to make sure that she didn't tear an artery. I quickly grabbed the scissors and pulled them from her hands but she didn't seem to be aware. She was forever focused on her arm. I placed the scissors up high where Rose couldn't reach them. I quickly walked back to Rose and she looked at me as I took her wrist. A smirk spread across her face. I didn't want that smirk to be there and I didn't know why was there.

"Just let me go Dimitri." She said as I went to examine her wrist. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't talking about just letting go of her wrist or letting her leave the restroom. I continued examining her wrist.

"Your wrist is fine but if we don't stop the bleeding you will suffer from blood loss." I stated and I knew I wasn't in my guardian form right now. To be truthful I'm not sure if will ever be able to be that way with Rose anymore.

"Just go to Tasha leave Dimitri just leave" she said

"No" I said firmly. I looked into her eyes. "I love you Roza and I am never letting you go. Not for anyone or anything. I DO NOT care what Kirova thinks or even the queen herself I will never leave you ever" I said and to my surprise she laughed.

"Sure Dimitri. I believe because every time you say that you say that you love me you go running back to the '_But you know we can't be together'_ crap after I am all healed. Yeah that will definitely help me believe you." She said sarcastically. I didn't blame her cause I know I did do that. "It's okay Dimitri go be with Tasha I want you to be happy" she continued looking straight at me showing no emotion at all. She looked like… well me when I put on my guardian mask. I looked down and quickly jumped up to get a paper towel or rather some paper towels because one definitely wasn't working. I started wiping away the blood that was streaming down her arm and she didn't even seem to care that she was bleeding this much. And it was me I had broken her. I had caused this.

"No" I said firmly looking into her eyes and seeing nothing but a deep empty abyss.

**Hey guys hope you liked it we are gonna be posting 5 new chapters but setting a new goal for reviews each time. This time we want just 40 reviews. Luv ya'll **

**~the twins**


	6. Chapter 6

**We own nothing R.M does now moving along with the story**

Previously: _No I said firmly looking into her eyes but all I could see was a deep empty abyss _

**Chap6**

**Dimi Pov**

"Why" she said flatly with no emotion what so ever in her voice. Seeing her like this killed me. I continued wiping away her blood and didn't respond because I was lost in my thoughts.

"So you can break me again?" she asked. "No I don't think so. Go have fun screwing Tasha because I am not the one or will ever be the one that you will hurt again." She said. My head snapped up from her wrist. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to my chest with her bleeding arm pressed against our chests.

"Roza I am so sorry I hurt you this bad but you must believe it when I tell you I will never ever hurt you again. I cannot bear it because if I hurt you my heart will surely break." I said to her. She let out a humorless laugh and pulled out of my arms.

"Yes what movie did ya get that one from?" she asked. I looked into her face and froze. She was getting really pale. As soon as I acknowledge that she fell to her knees. She had lost too much blood I needed to get her out of here and fast.

"Roza I am so sorry. Я очень жаль." I whispered picking her up in my arms. She looked at me and started crying.

**Rose Pov**

When he picked me up I heard the love in his voice. _He really does love me._ I couldn't help it I started to cry.

"Roza? Roza what's wrong?" he asked frantically. I couldn't say anything I was crying to hard and when I thought I couldn't cry any harder I did. Dimitri started running.

"Roza I'm gonna take you to the hospital it's gonna be all right."

"No" I choked out. I didn't want anyone to know about this.

"Rose you have lost to much blood you endanger of dying and your still bleeding" he said gesturing to our blood drenched shirts. I could feel myself falling away now. I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. When I cut myself I had no intention of killing mow. I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. When I cut myself I had no intention of killing myself but as I saw the blood streaming down my arm I embraced death but now that I knew Dimitri loves me I don't know where I stand I was between not wanting to die and embracing death. I didn't want to die but I was nothing without Dimitri and no matter what he said if he hurt me again I wouldn't be able to stand it. I would do something much worse than this.

"I love you Dimka" I said as I felt my consciousness slipping away from me.

"Roza? Roza stay with me!" He panicked. " I'll get help we'll save you we will" he said trying to convince not only me but himself. I smiled.

"It's too late" I said

"NO ROZA NO!" he yelled

"Only you Dimitri" I whispered before my struggle to stay awake won over me and I embraced the darkness.

**Dimi pov**

"Only you Dimitri" whispered to me before she went limp in my arms. I wanted to fall to the ground. I shook her trying to wake her up. Trying to find a slither of hope but there didn't seem to be any. Her body was limp in my arms. Her breathing was irregular. Her pulse was weak.

"Roza come on Roza you can do it don't leave me!" I shouted tears coming to my eyes. I never cried but now all I wanted was to cry. But then I realized she had a pulse maybe we could save her no we could definitely save her. She was strong. She was my Roza we could do it. If there was any chance of saving her though I would have to run faster. I ran fast and knew exactly where to run. I didn't even slow as I reached my destination.

"Lissa! Lissa help!" I screamed towards the group. Lissa had a puzzled look on her face. She was surprised I was calling her Lissa. Then she saw Rose's limp body in my arms and ran over to me.

"Please no" she said "Please!" she screamed.

"Lissa heal her" She pressed her hand to Rose and waited all the while tears streaming down her face.

"Rose Please!" She screamed. "Don't leave me!"

"Try again" I begged frantically.

"It's not working!" she sobbed.

"No Rose NO!" I screamed falling to my knees.

Christian came over and helped me get up with tears in his eyes.

"We need to get her to the hospital" I didn't care what Rose said I was getting her to that hospital.

"Let's go" I barked as we all piled into the van. Christian in the front seat next to me holding Rose we raced to the hospital with a slim chance to save my Roza and all broken hearted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here ya go guys we know we know we took forever but we have been experiencing technical difficulties and drama but we're probably gonna update more than once today ok on with the story.**

We rushed into the clinic after leaving the car at the gate of the academy.

"Help someone please help!" I yelled.

"Pu-please someone!" Vasilissa sobbed. She walked in beside me as I effortlessly carried my Roza through the door. Dr. Olendski came out searching frantically. When she finally saw us it was evident on her face. She stopped in her tracks. When I knew she wouldn't move I spoke.

"Please help it's…its Rose" I said extending my arms so she could see Rose's face. She motioned for us to follow her stiffly. We ran down the hall to a huge room with lots of machines.

"Place her on the bed. The other doctor will be in here in a second" she said before turning around and started towards the door.

"Wait. Other doctor?" I asked walking over after setting down Rose and putting my hand on her shoulder. She stopped and stared at the place in front of her.

"Yes Dr. Svetlana will be in here shortly."

"Why not you?" I asked.

"I ca…can't. But I'll go over her labs and tell you but for now only you in here guardian Belikov." She said and I let my hand drop. She looked back at Rose then met my eyes one more time briefly before whispering, "I can't" and leaving. I turned to Vasilissa was looking at me with tear drenched eyes. I walked over to her and wrapping her in a firm hug.

"It'll be okay little one" I whispered while rubbing circles in her back not like I would with Rose but like the way I would with Viktoria when she cried. I was treating her like my sister. I knew she needed one while Rose wasn't here and that would be me. I held her until she stopped crying and sent her to her room. The doctor came in and out checking this and that and I just sat there not really listening just waiting for it all to stop and for my Roza to wake up. I sat in the chair next to Rose's bed and held her hand as I watched my love hooked up to all these machines. I looked hatefully at the machine that was hooked up to help her breathe. I sat rubbing comforting circles in the back of her hand. I looked up when I heard someone attempt to knock on the door but failing terribly. I saw with her hand over her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. I gripped the chair and looked ahead. When she saw that I had spotted her she walked in hesitantly.

"Guardian Belikov…. I'm sorry but Rose is not waking up. She's… she's… in a coma." She said letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

"No…" I whispered.

"I'm s…sorry" she managed.

"Thank you doctor Olendski" I said turning around and walking out the doors of the room. Out the doors of the hospital. And from there I ran. When I got to my room I walked in hearing my phone ringing. I sighed it could be something good. I walked over to my desk that was neat just as the rest of my room and picked up my phone.

"Belikov" I answered.

"Hey Dimitri guess what just happened?" Alberta's familiar voice said all too happily for this point in time.

"Yes?" I encouraged.

"All of the guardians except for the gate guardians have time off on Kirova's orders." She said "well I'll talk to you later I'm gonna enjoy before she changes her mind. Good night." She said eagerly and hung up the phone. When her call ended I sat staring at my phone until the 'call ended' notification turned off leaving me with my screen saver. A picture of Rose. My Roza throwing her head back with laughter her face filled with happiness. It hurt me. Hurt me deeply. To think that she would never be like this again. She would never be that happy again. She would never be that bright or full of life again. And it was all my fault It overwhelmed me and suddenly I found myself chucking my phone across the room. It felt good to let out the rage. I stormed around the room knocking things down and when I was finished it looked like I had been robbed. I'd knocked down pictures, books, shelves, the desk, turned over the lamps and now the only thing that lay untouched was my bed. Neat and made up just like my mama taught me. Abruptly I heard a knock.

"Dimka" Natasha Ozera's voice spoke. I stayed silent.

"Dimka are you awake?" she asked with another knock. I walked over to the door calmly when all I wanted to do was scream.

"Hello Natasha" I said

**Oooooohhhhhh this story is about to take a turn. Dun dun dun stay tuned! Hehe**

**-Runs after bella- come back bella no more sugar!**

**-runs faster- it inspires me!**

**-runs faster and tackles bella- No more give me the pixie stick**

**-Hands over the pixie stick-**

**Thanks 4 reading!**

**We heart u please review we love to hear ur thoughts :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Here's our next chapter we're posting more than once to make it up to u guys so here's our 2nd chapter of the day :D We know it's short but we're on a role and this has to happen for us to move on as with the last chapter.

Last time on Your Love:

"_Yes Tasha I accept your offer" I said sadly but she didn't seem to notice she was too busy jumping up and down like one of the kids at the academy._

"_Great I'll talk to Kirova and you start packing see you later Dimka" she said as she started walking away eager to get us away from here._

I had just got finished packing and was walking thought the doors to Rose's room in the clinic. She was laying In the bed in her hospital gown looking pale and lifeless it was all my fault. Rose was gonna die. My Rose with the beautiful dark hair and matching eyes. Eyes that held determination and love for the ones she cared about. I was suddenly happy I was leaving. I couldn't bear watching her die. It would hurt too much. I needed to leave. I wanted to leave. But not with Tasha. An image of me walking around the house and seeing Rose on the couch sprang into my mind. I quickly left the hospital and locked the thought away knowing it would never be and letting the sadness of leaving my Roza fill me.

I sat on the bed reviewing my room. I packed all my things and now the room looked bare. I'd cleaned up the broken mess and placed the furniture back in place. There was a soft knock on the door. I opened it and there stood Kirova and Tasha. Kirova had a sad look on her face and Tasha had an overjoyed look.

"It is saddening that you are leaving Guardian Belikov but I wish you and Ms. Ozera luck in your life." She said before shaking my hand and walking away towards the direction of her office.

"Let's go Dimka the plane will be here soon" Tasha said in an affectionate tone. I got up and walked over to her giving the room one last glance before leaving behind the life that I had always wanted and walking into something that ruined my life forever.

1 MONTH LATER

I woke up with a throbbing headache. Here I go. Another day. When I tried to sit up I couldn't. I felt a sharp pain. What was wrong with me?

"ROSE! You're awake! You're alive!" someone yelled.

_Oooooooooooooo.Y ay! Rose is awake! We'll find out more about Dimitri in the next chap and lots more will happen with rose. Review please. Revisa por favor! XD _


	9. Chapter 9

Here's our next chapter we're posting more than once to make it up to u guys so here's our 2nd chapter of the day :D We know it's short but we're on a role and this has to happen for us to move on as with the last chapter.

Last time on Your Love:

"_Yes Tasha I accept your offer" I said sadly but she didn't seem to notice she was too busy jumping up and down like one of the kids at the academy._

"_Great I'll talk to Kirova and you start packing see you later Dimka" she said as she started walking away eager to get us away from here._

I had just got finished packing and was walking thought the doors to Rose's room in the clinic. She was laying In the bed in her hospital gown looking pale and lifeless it was all my fault. Rose was gonna die. My Rose with the beautiful dark hair and matching eyes. Eyes that held determination and love for the ones she cared about. I was suddenly happy I was leaving. I couldn't bear watching her die. It would hurt too much. I needed to leave. I wanted to leave. But not with Tasha. An image of me walking around the house and seeing Rose on the couch sprang into my mind. I quickly left the hospital and locked the thought away knowing it would never be and letting the sadness of leaving my Roza fill me.

I sat on the bed reviewing my room. I packed all my things and now the room looked bare. I'd cleaned up the broken mess and placed the furniture back in place. There was a soft knock on the door. I opened it and there stood Kirova and Tasha. Kirova had a sad look on her face and Tasha had an overjoyed look.

"It is saddening that you are leaving Guardian Belikov but I wish you and Ms. Ozera luck in your life." She said before shaking my hand and walking away towards the direction of her office.

"Let's go Dimka the plane will be here soon" Tasha said in an affectionate tone. I got up and walked over to her giving the room one last glance before leaving behind the life that I had always wanted and walking into something that ruined my life forever.

1 MONTH LATER

I woke up with a throbbing headache. Here I go. Another day. When I tried to sit up I couldn't. I felt a sharp pain. What was wrong with me?

"ROSE! You're awake! You're alive!" someone yelled.

_Oooooooooooooo.Y ay! Rose is awake! We'll find out more about Dimitri in the next chap and lots more will happen with rose. Review please. Revisa por favor! XD _


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys my twin is a little upset she just broke up with her bf he was cheating so… u kno… ok I wanna give some shout outs to ppl who reviewed

- natashar -Bryn -Dimkas chick

-numberonegirl -vampiresrockroza - Ashshmash78

-My co-authur ChristianOzerasLove -polyandponyy

Here goes another chapter if I get more reviews I'll make the chapies longer XD

Don't bribe them -.-

And on with the story

-.-

XD

Last time on Your love"

_"ROSE! You're awake! You're alive!" someone yelled._

"LISSA ROSE IS AWAKE!" the person bellowed.

"Adrian do not play with me." Lissa said somewhat hysterical. I chose to try and talk.

"Lissa" I said sounding like I had been asleep for hours and like a kid. Suddenly Lissa was standing right there at the door.

"Rose?" she said her voice close to tears.

"What's wrong what happened?" I asked she ran over to me and hugged me.

"You cut yourself and passed out u were in a coma" she sobbed. I hugged her.

"How many days was I asleep?" I asked only oblivious to the next words she spoke.

"Days? Rose you were gone for a month" she said.

"A month ?" I squeaked.

"Yes and don't you ever cut yourrself again we all thought u were d…"she couldn't finished so I quickly moved on trying to stop her from crying.

"Where is Dimitri?" I asked.

"He left." She said. "He hooked up with Tasha and left." She said. I felt my heart break into a million little pieces. What happened to _I'll never leave you Roza _or_ Duty doesn't matter as long as I have you_?

"Oh" I said blankly

"ROSE!" I heard Christian yell. He came up to me and I saw him stand by Adrian. They were both standing there smiling at me with tears in their eyes.

"Hey fireboy" I whispered. Everyone's tears started falling faster.

"Awe guys don't cry over me I'm alive" Christian came over to me and hugged me.

"That's why we're crying" he whispered. "W...we thought u were gone."

"Tryna get rid of me aye fire boy?"I heard him chuckle.

"We love you Rose u have no idea" Christian said. We sat there like that till they let me out ang then we slept over at Adrian's all bonding together.

"Hey Dimka" Tasha said when she walked through the doors.

"Hey Tasha hello little one" I said to her stomach.

Oooooooooooooooohhhh dun dun dun revisa por favor


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys I got my internet back so here comes a chapter. The last chapter not everyone got because my lines were deleted so this time instead of putting lines to represent the changing of POV I'm gonna make a dash line or the words _'s Pov. So for those who didn't understand what happened in the last chapter let me review. Rose wake up and she asks about Dimitri and they tell her he left and she's broken hearted they all spend the night bonding in Adrian's room. Then it switches to Dimitri's POV and Tasha walks through the doors into their house and she is pregnant and Dimitri is talking to the baby in her stomach. That's the cliffy and the question everyone is asking is 'is it Dimitri's baby?'

R-Pov

I was standing on the track when I felt my knees go week and landed on the wet ground- rain hitting the ground all around me at a steady pace. I knew I wasn't supposed to be out here but I didn't care. I had chosen to run my laps anyway but the course of the track the feel of the gym, it brought back unwanted memories. Memories that I hoped to keep buried deep down and locked in a cage, but here I am. Sitting out here in the middle of the track. The rain was loud and came down hard but I just sat there finally pulling my knees up to my chest and rocking back and forth. This time. This place. It was the perfect combination. Here I could let out all my sorrows. I could do it in peace. With no one out here to interrupt the rain too loud for anyone to even hear.

"Why?" I sobbed tears streaming down my face. _Why?_ That was a great question. A question often asked. Especially by me. _Why had Dimitri left? Did he not care to see if I would live? Did he walk away after putting me in the hospital thinking it was a great way to end the relationship?_ I asked myself these questions. but I couldn't seem to find the answers. I let the tears fall and sat down in the middle of the track with my knees to my chest and my head on my knees. I got up knowing I couldn't stay here anymore as the rain slowed. Someone would sooner or later come looking for me. My bet was Adrian. I wiped the tears from my eyes and started jogging back to my dorm.

. . .

The dhampir dorm was pretty empty. Most dhampirs were in the moroi dorms or in the cafeteria. The rain had picked up again and was a steady beat against the window. _Thump thump thump. _A hard fast rhythm. It never seemed to end. _Why would he just leave me? Especially in that state… _I found myself asking these questions_. Why this? Why that?_ Suddenly there was a loud thump on my door. _Here comes Adrian _I thought.

"Rose?" The voice of a new guardian-Guardian Aleksei Artyom- came from the other side of the door. I got up and wiped my face put in some contacts and a little primer and went to the door.

"Hey " I said in a cheery voice. I saw worry on his face.

"what's wrong Guardian Artyom?" I asked. "Can't get enou-"

"Why were you crying on the track this morning?" he asked. I looked up at him abruptly.

"I wasn't on the track today it's been raining to hard you know that." I said trying to hide my surprise and defend myself. "It was raining to hard-"

"Rose I saw you there u were sitting in the middle of the track with your knees pulled up to your chest. It's not a question. The question is _why. Why_ were you sitting in the middle of the track?" he said with a puzzling look on his face. I forced a laugh.

"Alright you caught me. Yes I was slacking off during practice my legs got tired and I sat down. It was just I was going on and-" I was interrupted again.

"No that's not true. If it was true you wouldn't have put on such a show to hide that fact. Tell me the truth Roza" I felt a sharp pain in my chest. _Tell me the truth Roza_ he'd said. The words that knocked the wind out of me and made me want to cry all over again.

"D-don't call me that" I said struggling to stand. Then I realized what my mind had probably blocked out before. He had a Russian accent.

"What _Roza_? That's your name. Well at least in my language." He said.

"Russians!" I muttered much too low for him to be able to hear. But yet he did. Just like Dimitri.

"Excuse me?" he asked stepping closer.

"Ugh!" I started to stalk of when Guardian Aleksei grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him.

"You have not answered my question Roza. Why were you sitting out in the middle of the track?" There he was sounding too much like Dimitri. Just like Dimitri. Just the thought of him made me heart ache and everything I blocked out came rushing back. His voice, the smell of his aftershave, his smile, his appearance. Everything.

"I can't" I whispered.

"You can't what Roza? What? You can't tell me?" he asked in a tantalizing voice. "I know Roza" I looked up as he said this.

"You know that I was sitting in the middle of the field because I got tired and needed to re-"

"Don't even try that. I know" he said giving me another puzzling look. What was he _doing_?

. . .

D-Pov

"Well your baby is looking well" the doctor said to us. Tasha sat on the bed her legs now dangling over the sides.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed. The doctor smiled.

"Yes. Well I'll see you again in about two weeks."

"Yes. Thank you and have a good time on vacation Dr. Vaiya" I said. I helped Tasha down and we walked out. As we passed the nurses' station Tasha looked at me.

"What should we name him or her" she asked. I looked over at her and smiled politely although I was nowhere near in the mood for this. When we'd been in the Doctor's office I'd felt this pang in my heart. Followed immediately by a visual of Rose. Was something wrong with her? _NO! Dimitri snap out of it you left her for her own good. She'll be safe this way. _My inner voice scolded. But… Was she _really_?

. . .

Well that was a productive chapter. Review guys tell me what you think it'll make me write faster. Revisa por favor.

*Dr. Vaiya (Vah-EE-yah)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey people who's ready for a new chapter? Well you're lucky because this IS a new chapter ( a short one but another one is coming soon)! Wooooo! Sorry it takes me soooo long to write chapters high school is tiring they have been giving us tests none stop. But here we go.

Y-L-Y-L-Y-L

Last Time on Y L:

"_**Don't even try that. I know" he said giving me another puzzling look. What was he doing?**_

Y-L-Y-L-Y-L

"You're crazy what could you possibly know?" I asked starting to panic a little. He took a step towards me.

"Your name is Rosemarie Hathaway. You're eighteen. Your mom is the well known Janine Hathaway. You ran away with Princess Vasilissa Dragomir, aka your best friend, for two years until you were caught and brought back." Aleksei said pausing in his walk toward me.

"So? You've researched me. Big deal" I said trying to play it off.

"Ok then let's move on to bigger things. No need to waste our time on the small things." He said with a look of amusement. "Your previous instructors name was Dimitri Belikov. This instructor is the person you'd been having a secret relationship with. Hush hush. Until a few months ago when you had an accident" he said putting emphasis on the word accident. All the while backing me up to the wall. " You were in a coma for a month and when you woke up you were waiting for a emotional Dimitri worrying about how he'd missed you so but instead you woke up to find he'd left. He's put you in the hospital and left with Tasha Ozera and is now her Guardian with benefits." I cringed. "I know Rose I know everything about you. And lastly I know that you put on a good show for everyone to see but I can see threw it and I know you were sitting in the middle of the track overcome with grief. You want to know why this happened to you. You love him so much and he left you. Am I right Roza?" I felt my back hit the wall as I finally couldn't move back any further.

"Am I?" he asked taking the last step so that he was standing right in front of me. I looked up at him the tears rolling down my face. He lifted his hand to my cheek and wiped away the tears there.

"Yes" I whisper before letting the tears fall. He wraps me in a hug and when he finally let's go I stand there looking up in his eyes. I lean up and close the distance and our lips meet. I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist. We pull away and I stare into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" a voice calls from behind me and I knew very well who that voice belonged to.

Y-L-Y-L-Y-L

Yes she does but can you guess? Thanks for reading, another chapter is on its way guys. heart you

-Bella


	13. Chapter 13

Lets get right to chap guys XD

"Christian!" I twirled around and walked over to him. I smacked the back off his head.

"Ouch"

"You scared the crap out of me!" I said and hit him again.

"Ouch! Did you have to hit me?"

"Yes" I hit him again.

"Rose!" Aleksei said with an authority in his voice we had no choice but to look up like little kids caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Yes Guardian Artyom?" I asked like an innocent little kid. I saw a look of amusement flash across his face. It changed all his features and it was only then that I noticed he didn't just sound like Dimitri he even looked like him. He winked at me.

"You guys can go" he said prompting us to turn and walk away.

"What was that all about?" he asked. I forced a laugh.

"Christian I got in trouble again." I said. "No duh dumby"

"I should have known" Christian said laughing for real. I could by that laugh that he was relieved. He'd probably been conjuring up all sorts of images in that head of his.

"Yeah you should have" I said laughing. "Now let's go!" I said pushing him and running.

"Rose!" he laughed and I looked back to see him running after me. I laughed. I really laughed. For the first time in weeks I laughed for real and at that moment I felt care free. Like nothing in the world could get me. Not even Dimitri. I ran to Lissa's dorm laughing the whole way and teasing Christian. Feeling so free of burdens I felt I could fly away.

"Rose!" Liss screamed. I ran behind her laughing harder. My sides hurt but I didn't care. Christian stopped in front of Liss and went to grab me but I moved the other way and peeked out from Lissa's other side. And around Liss we played a game like little kids Christian trying to catch me and me moving away and even Lissa laughing finally.

"I got you!" Christian said finally catching me. We all laughed joining in a big group hug and toppling over onto the couch.

"That was fun" Lissa laughed.

"Yeah" Christian said. I squinted.

"I love you guys. This is how I want my life to be forever. Guys promise me nothing will ever happen to us."

"Awe Rosie posie nothing will ever happen to us. We'll be one big happy family." Christian said hugging me. From that moment on no matter what comments I made or he made or Liss made we were inseparable. A true family.


	14. Chapter 14

Next chapter guys you guys wanted a longer chap so here ya go.

2 years later

"Rose!"

"Keep trying pyro!" I yelled running faster as Christians hand skimmed my waist.

"Give up Rose I'm gonna catch you eventually." He laughed.

"Yeah… maybe… but that doesn't mean now!" I giggle running through court behind the large houses and all the way to Lissa's. She was outside in the yard and as she saw us approaching she let out a hearty laugh. Christian was getting closer.

"Liss!" I yelled hiding behind her and we played ring around the Lissa.

"Ha you won't catch me fire boy." I said dancing out of his grasp.

"But I will" I felt hands grab my waist and turned around a little startled at the deep voice but not at all surprised. I knew who was there before I even turned around or heard the voice. I kissed his soft lips and gasped for air.

"No fair you weren't playing" I fake pouted.

"Hey Leksei" Christian grinned. I slapped the back of his head.

"Come on Roza no need for violence." Aleksei said turning me around and wrapping his arms around me so we were both facing Christian and Lissa. I pulled out of his grasp and turned around dancing away.

"That's guardian Rose to you" I laughed running to the doorway where a little 2 year old Aliya stood.

"No" Leksei called after me "its tease" I laughed.

"Hey Ali" I picked up my cute little baby.

"Tia Rosa!" she squealed. Aliya was moroi. She was Lissa's beautiful blonde haired blue eyed 2 year old. She spoke English but because of me spoke Spanish as well. When she was born I spoke nothing but Spanish to her.

"Hola La mariposa." I said spinning her around. She hung out with me more than her mommy for some reason. When she was born she immediately took liking to me and I can't help but wonder what that could mean.

"Hey sunshine" Liss said kissing her fore head.

"Mami!" she giggled Lissa picked her up and tickled her. Ali laughed uncontrollably squirming in her mother's arms. Soon we were all laughing hysterically. Christian looked up at the sky.

"I think it's time to go in" he said. We all nodded in agreement and went in.

"Mami can we make cookies for dinner tonight?" Aliya asked. Lissa laughed.

"Yes we can for our special dinner." Christian, Lissa, and Ali got to work on their cookies.

"Roza?"

"Yes?" I said looking up staring at Aleksei. He was looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Leksei"

"Roza?" he said walking closer.

"Yes?"

"The devotion you have to them is so … words can't even describe it. You are truly a great guardian." I blushed.

"Thank you" I walked into the bedroom I shared with Aleksei with him trailing behind.

"When I met you" he started. "I'd heard so many things about the ungrateful Rosemarie Hathaway. Honestly I didn't give a damn about you. I thought well I deal with ungrateful kids all the time. Then I was informed I was to become your trainer. I never thought I would have had that much fun doing so. Your amount of discipline your amount of integrity your amount of drive you had for this job. Well it totally contradicted everything I'd ever heard about you. When I say that you're awesome great superb… I mean it. And… Roza… I love you." He said. I stared into his eyes.

"I…" we closed the distance between our lips once again and he pressed me against the wall. I felt free. Ever since that first day when Christian and I ran around Lissa like kids I'd always felt free. Not as free as I felt now. We broke apart gasping for breath and smiling wildly at each other. He stared into my eyes and I into his and in those eyes I saw love.

"Rose!" Lissa called to me from the other room.

"Yes Liss?" I called back.

"Our guests are here" she called back in reply. Guests? I thought. I don't remember hearing anything about having guests. I looked at Aleksei questioningly and he looked back confused.

"Ok Liss I'm coming" I called. I quickly slipped into a short black dress that hugged all my curves. I brushed my hair and put on some strappy stilettos. I looked in the mirror then at Aleksei who looked at me with eyes wide.

"You look… Beautiful." He said.

"Thank you. But it's not nice to stare." I teased. I walked out into the hallway of our big house and elegantly down the stairs with a huge grin plastered on my face. Slowly bodies came into view at the bottom of the stairs. A man and a woman. I kept walking down the stairs.

"Hey look who's looking great" Christian said. I walked further down the palace like staircase till I made it to the bottom looking down at the ground. I wondered if this person knew me. If they did they probably wouldn't recognize me. Over the years I'd changed in appearance as well as emotionally and mentally. My hair got longer I was more girly with my fashion choices although I could still fight better than any guy. I looked up to see Tasha Ozera and Dimitri Belikov holding a baby in their arms.

"Oh let me see the baby" Lissa said. Dimitri handed her the baby and looked at me puzzled.

"Dimitri as you know this is-" I cut Lissa off.

"I'm Priya" I said. Liss looked at me curiously and I gave her and Christian a look that had be quiet and play along all over it. Dimitri extended his hand.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov and this is my fiancée Tasha Ozera" he said his words thick with that Russian accent. On one hand I felt like melting into his arms. On the other his words were like a knife cut into me and left there. _This is my fiancée Tasha Ozera. _Repeated over and over in my head.

"It's nice to meet you" I responded.

"Yes very nice _Priya_" Tasha said glaring at me knowingly. Almost threateningly.

"Why don't we go eat dinner I heard there's a surprise" I said.

"La mariposa tiempo para comer" i said to Ali.

"¿habla a español?" Dimitri said.

"Si" i responded automatically.

"Qué bueno"

"si"

"hello english speaking meal please guys"

"lo siento" Dimitri, Ali and I responded together then the three of us laughed while everyone else was probably trying to decipher our conversation. Maybe this dinner wouldn't be so bad after all.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for taking so long Another chapter guys thanks for reviewing it brings a smile to my face let me know what u think about my writing.

**Chap 15**

"¿En qué trabajas?" I asked Dimitri trying to make conversation. Of course I knew what his job was although he didn't know that because I wasn't supposed to. I reverted to Spanish now that everyone else was having their own conversation although Tasha glared at me with every Spanish word I uttered. Talk about bitter.

"Yo soy un protector"

"Qué bien"

"Gracias ¿Y usted?"

"Yo soy un protector" I chuckled gesturing to Lissa. Dimitri looked over at her and stopped laughing as a look came to his face.

"You're her guardian?"

"Yes" I said uneasily.

"Vasilissa what ever happened to Rose" he asked her. Tasha laughed and looked at me. Lissa sent me a message through the bond _trust me Rose this is not how I really think about you this is just a show._

"Who knows? She left the academy before graduating and went to join the other blood whores" Lissa lied. _I'm so sorry Rose._

"Oh really?" Dimitri said his eyebrows raised.

"Yes!" Aleksei said. It was obvious to me that he had had enough. Tasha laughed again and everyone looked to her.

"What's the baby's name?" I asked making all eyes turn on me.

"Her name is Rosalina" Tasha said with annoyance glaring at me once again. At this point whenever someone spoke all eyes travelled to them. I glanced at Dimitri who also seemed to be annoyed with the name.

"His mother just had to name her that"

"Yes" Dimitri said. "She said that Rosalina was the name that god intended her to have and the name came to her just as mine had." Dimitri laughed and glared at the wall. I felt a stab in my heart. The picture on the wall was me. He had the same note of annoyance in his voice as he'd had earlier when they were talking about me.

"Well Creo que es hora de comer desierto Ali. ¿Si? Yes time for desert" I said.

"i Si Tia!" Dimitri stood up.

"Me gustaría ayuda"

"No no necesito ayuda. Gracias. It's just cookies." I walked into the kitchen apparently I had judged the night too quickly. I was a blood whore wasn't I. I denied it for so long but Lissa thought so too. If I had any doubt about if Dimitri no longer loved me it was gone along with that slither of hope that he did love me. I grabbed the tray of cookies and dabbed at my eyes.

"Esta noche hay un libro de actividad." I said smiling at the little joke. "There is an agenda." I started setting down the cookies. "La noche entera está prevista. We will start with karaoke but who can do that without dressing up" I said with fake hostess eagerness.

"Ooh Tio Leksei Tia Tasha lets go" Ali said before walking off with them in each of her small little hands. She came back out just as quickly and pulled Lissa and Christian.

"Come one Mami come on Papi" she said while tugging them into the room and disappearing.

"Hey Aliya what about me or your aunt?" Dimitri laughed with fake outrage in his voice at not being pulled into the room.

"Your too big and my Tia is already pretty." Ali said. She walked into the doorway of the room she'd just pulled everyone into. I could hear them chuckling behind her. "My Tia is always pretty just like a flower." Ali said and walked forward to me. I hugged her.

"Te quiero la mariposa" I said hugging her tightly to me.

"Te quiero Tia" she said

"Go back with Mami and Papi so they don't look like clowns" I said laughing for real. A look of horror came across her face. I'd taught her well.

"Oh no. No way!" she ran to the room.

"Hey" Ali screamed.

"Put that down your going to look foolish" she said. "Listen to your stylist and you'll be beautiful"

"And how old is this stylist" Christian asked.

"I'm Three" Ali said.

"That's just the right age" this family was so sweet.

"Priya?"

"Priya?" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes sorry I'm fine."

"You are extraordinary at the Spanish language."(Hehe)

"Thank you."

"Is that the only other language you know how to speak?"

"No"

"What other languages do you speak?"

"Je parle français, وأنا أتكلم العربية, and a little bit of Russian"(I actually speak tthese XDD)

"Nice"

"Yeah thanks its part of my job"

"Huh?"

"I am guardian of the princess I have to speak more than just one language."

"Good point" he laughed.

"Well I guess I should set up"

"I'll help"

"You are really trying to make me into a bad hostess" I joked.

"All right all right" he laughed at his own silliness. I setup the karaoke machine connecting all the right wires quickly and efficiently all the while feeling Dimitri's eyes on my back. Finally I turned around and he shifted in a way only trained eyes could see. It looked like he thought he'd gotten away with it until I looked into his eyes and grinned.

"It is not nice to stare." I said teasingly and he looked away sorry it's just you look like someone… never mind. You are very efficient with things" he said pointing to the screen.

"Thanks"

"We're ready!" Ali screamed walking out the room. Behind her Christian followed with a brown fedora and one of his suit jackets to match. After Christian Aleksei followed with a pony tail in his long brown hair just like Dimitri he looked just as he had when he went in besides a brown vest he then winked at me and pulled his pony tail holder out. Too soon after out came Tasha with Little Rosalina in a cute dress I expected came from her diaper bag. It had pretty sequins around the waist and the cloth was pink. Tasha was wearing a silk brown dress with pink swirls at the bottom that looked like it came from Lissa's closet. She blew a kiss to Dimitri and moved down the line where Ali had motioned her to stand.

"Tia don't they all look beautiful?" I looked down the line smiling at everyone and ready to say yes but suddenly my eyes stopped and my smile disappeared. I was staring right into Tasha's eyes. I stared at her for a second wanting to say no all of a sudden but I couldn't. That would hurt my little Ali. Tasha seemed to realize this and smiled at me. I just hoped she enjoyed this because this was the only time she would ever get a compliment from Rose Hathaway.

"Yes they do Ali" I choked out. This was gonna be a longer night that I thought.

* * *

**Hehe thanks for reading guys hopefully i can get another chapter out faster and please review and i will make it come fastter XD and you can have these skittles (s) (s) (s) (s) (s) love you guys**

Follow my arrows

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Review XD


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys I kno I'm slow to update but school and everything now I have a little more free time. :. Takes out bags of skittles.: Thank you to all who reviewed!:D Here goes ur skittles XD

Kshadow- ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s )

ElizaRoza- ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s )

Alex-Ivashkov-Ozera- ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s )

vampiresrockroza- ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) (special thanks for staying constant)

IVASHKOVMELLARK- ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s )

Bad- Ass God- ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s ) ( s )

Thank You Everyone! It put a smile on my face.

Disclaimer:

Yo Dimka –heart-

Yes Bella?

Do chu wanna do it?

Fine, Love

Bella Does not own Vampire Academy It belongs to R.M However she does Own Aleksei and Ali and a rlly Long Name haha

-giggles- shut up Dimitri chu big mouth

V-A-V-A-V-A-V-A-V-A

Tasha Smirked at me. I looked away trying to hide the emotions on my face.

"So who wants to go first?" I asked looking back up. Ali jumped up heading for the glitter and bedazzled mic that had the name rose spelled in gems. I tried to conceal it but jus incase I'd started pulling off the gems letting them drop.

Blue…

Green…

Pink…

Black…

Clear….

"I know what song I wanna sing" Ali's sweet voice brought me back. I bent down to let her whisper in my ear shaking a little hair off my shoulder. The song she picked brought a smile to my face and I rose to put it on the machine. The notes flew through the speakers elegantly as Ali began to sing. I watched smiling like a proud mom.

DIMITRI

There was something her. The way she walked. Her sweet voice sounding like honey to my ears. Her long hair cascading down her back reminding me of chestnuts. But…that's not the only hing it reminded me of. This girl…Priya…No! I can't do it. But it was too late. My wall had already crashed down revealing the painful things I kept locked away. Things like my Roza…

"That was very good Ali" I heard the honey voice say and I snapped back turning to Priya and Aliya up by the machine. Ali had finished the song "Over the rainbow" with a graceful bow. I shifted my eyes to Priya and felt my heart melt. Her eyes were filled with tears as stared down at Aliya admirably. I stepped forward ready to give this sweet girl that reminded me so much of my Roza a comforting hug but stopped realizing I didn't know her and that she might not like that.

"Who wants to go next?" She said wiping her face and looking back at us as if ashamed for crying. Vasilissa stepped forward.

"Oh Ali I don't think any of us can top that I quit" a smile on her face showed me what she was up to.

"You know what Liss, I agree I quit." Christian said next. He then looked to Tasha who stepped forward to with a relieved look on her face. Tasha…my Tasha that I never wanted.

"Me three"

"Me four" the other guardian, Aleksei I believe, said.

"Me 5 little missy" I said stepping forward planting a smile on my face and pushing my memories away.

"Me-" Priya had stepped forward and tried to speak but was stopped by the princess.

"No way you!" she voiced "You have to" a grin appeared on her face.

"But!-" Priya tried.

"Nope pick a song"

"Fine" I began singing ignorance in time with the music and blushed at the end when I was bombarded with compliments but I wasn't really listening. I was inside my own head thinking about Dimitri and the pile of gems at my feet. I had just killed Rosemarie Hathaway.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVA

Dimi's Pov

Her voice was amazing! She was one of the most beautiful singers I'd ever seen. I blushed at my thought. I meant her singing ofcourse. Then I felt myself grimacing at another painful memory. This girl…She brought back so many memories. Her dark eyes like chocolate. Her hair flowing and reminding him of chestnuts. But… not just chestnuts…NO! it thought to myself. I can't do it. It was too late though. Thoughts of my Roza rushed into my head and the conversation from dinner came back to my mind.

Roza oh my Roza was alive! She's woken up but …not to me. Now she was …a blood whore. I'd seen the way those women lived and I did not like it. Especially since she probably had no one to protect her as my family did. They'd had me protecting them from my bastard of a father as a mere child. My heart dropped. My Roza was gone. This was a death worse than that I'd imagined for her. I couldn't help but let the thought echo through me 'This is your fault Dimitri' The little voice kept echoing.

I'd thought if I left…. I thought I could get away from my own pain. I had never even thought about the possibility of her waking up. I was-

"Guardian Belikov?" The sweet voice of the dark haired beauty snapped me from myself loathing.

"Priya… I'm sorry" She blushed and shook her head quickly.

"No no its completely fine I was just coming to tell you that Everyone else is in their rooms and your room is right at the top of the steps Lady Ozera is in it." She said a little icily at the end but she quickly tried to recover. "I'll be down here on guard if u need me. I know the wards are up but I can never be to safe." I looked at her surprised.

"Really? NO! Nonsense. I can help, you sleep. You shouldn't have to do this alone." I said.

"Mhm…So what are you gonna be doing guarding with air?" she said with a raised eyebrow and I laughed for the first time in about 3 years now.

"Very clever"

"Thanks I know" she responded grinning. A pang hit my heart. I felt like I was cheating on my Roza in some way with this girl. Yet…I felt like I'd known her so long and I had the animalistic urge to push her up against the wall. I didn't want to feel this way though. I never wanted to love anyone but my Roza. I never wanted to care for anyone like my Roza.

"Fine I will sleep but once my "guest" time period is over no more good hostess act" I said heading up to the room with Tasha and Rosalina where I was sure nightmares were waiting.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Rose Pov

He headed up the stairs. When we'd talked I felt my heart soar. After all these years I still had feelings for this man. Even after he'd left me. Memories of my time with Dimitri flooded back.

"Rose?" someone startled me by saying. I looked up to see Aleksei staring at me worriedly. I felt like a kid caught doing something bad. The guilt washed over me in waves. Dimitri. I'm thinking about Dimitri when I still have Leksei. My boyfriend.

"Sorry Leksei"

"I'm sorry love but I've been requested for a battle attempt."


	17. Chapter 17

Previously:

_"I'm sorry love but I've been requested for a battle attempt."_

Chapter 17

I froze and my heart which had been soaring just seconds ago sank.

"B-battle?"

"Yes."

"But why?" my voice cracked.

"I am one of the most trained and effective guardians" his faced turned stony and his voice cold. "The only reason Belikov isn't going is because Tasha requested him to be with her"

"Oh."

"Rose I can't do this."

"Then don't go" I moved to grasp his arm.

"Not the battle Rose, us." Once again I froze.

"Aleksei, What are you saying?"

"You're smart you know what I'm saying."

"Why, Leksei? What happened to never leaving me?" he grabbed my arm tightly and looked to me. His eyes glass, his grip iron tight.

"Rose, don't do that to me. Do you want to know the Reason why? Do you? You're the reason!"

"I didn't do anything Leksei. I really didn't" I gasped. He pulled me closer so our noses were almost touching. It felt like he was going to kiss me only his face was not at all friendly and I did not feel the urge to close the distance between us. His grip tightened as he opened his mouth to talk.

"You did!" he chuckled sadistically. "I saw you looking at him. I saw the _way_ you looked at him" he whispered the last part through his teeth.

"Leksei I wasn't-"

"That's what you did! You played with my heart!" he shook me.

"You're hurting me"

"Like you hurt me?"

"Leksei I swear, I swear-"

"Haha you swear what!" I was crying now. That's when I heard footsteps. Feet pounding down the stairs. Yet our eyes stayed locked on each other his icy and full of hate.

Dimitri POV

Tasha sat there looking at me. Rosalina in her pack and play sleeping, her chest moving slightly with each breath.

"So how was it?" she asked with a smug look on her face.

"How was what?" I walked into the bathroom leaving the door cracked so I could still hear her. I heard her perfectly as she cackled.

"You know the whole seeing Lissa and Christian and that one other girl who… hmmm has an uncanny resemblance to someone I could have sworn we knew." She walked in the bathroom with me. "I don't know why you change in the bathroom Dimka it isn't 7th grade and this isn't the gym changing room"

"Tasha please get out." She smirked and put her hands up walking out pulling the door to.

"Fine. Oh what was her name? Rachel… Rosalyn, Rosemarie?"

"Tasha It really isn't that big of a deal. You know her name and Priya looks like Priya not… Rosemarie" My teeth were gritted now and I'd abandoned trying to change.

"Ah so I was right that was her name" she said amused.

"You knew that"

"Mhm sure. Well Dimka I'm sleepy I'm going to bed" she said. I peeked out to see her crawling under the sheets facing the wall. It wasn't long before I heard the slight sound of her breathing. I finally went back to the bathroom lost in my thoughts. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair all the while thinking

"**You're the reason!" **I heard suddenly jolted out of my thoughts. It was loud with a Russian accent. It must have been the other guardian Aleksei.

"**I didn't do anything Leksei. I really didn't"** was the next thing I heard. It was a soft voice. The voice was scared. It quivered and caved. I knew who it was it sounded like Rose to me but I came to find this new voice Priya's since the beginning of the night. I was frozen at the counter in the bathroom. Tasha was still asleep and so was Rosalina. I listened trying to hear but realizing the water was on I turned it off just in time to hear a pained gasp.

"**Leksei I swear, I swear-"**

I dropped my shirt and darted out of the room and the sight at the bottom of the steps was enough to send me forward. Aleksei was holding Priya by the arms so tight you could see his veins. Priya had a look of utter fright in her eyes. I was down the steps in seconds. Neither of them moved and just as I was about to move even closer to move him away from her there was a hand on my arm. I turned and Vasilisa's kind eyes stare back at me. They were full of sleep yet still brilliant green as ever. She stepped in front of me and walked over to stand just in front of the duo. When she finally spoke her voice was soft.

"Guardian Aleksei what is going on here?"

"Nothing Princess we're just talking"

"Lissa its ok" Priya spoke finally. Her voice barely a whisper. Yet the Princess ignored her and took a step forward.

"Perhaps you could do that with your hands to yourself. You can't talk to her if she's too busy thinking about still having her harms rather than listening to you." Her face was cold yet so was his. Priya's eyes her down. I couldn't stand this I could see her arms bruising already, so I moved.

Rose POV

Dimitri started to move forward but it wasn't long before Lissa cut in. I just wanted this all to be over.

"Dimitri." She said. His movement stopped. It felt like he was still moving as Aleksei shoved me away. He practically through me and I saw Dimitri's fist clench. They both watched a he grabbed his suitcase and Headed for the door.

"Goodbye Aleksei."

"Goodbye Princess" His words were forced, his form rigid but he continued out the door. He only turned once to look me straight in the eyes at my spot on the wall where I leant clinging to reality and trying to catch my breath clutching my arms. I held my tears back as he opened his mouth.

"When I come back I want you to have chosen." Once again he turned and disappeared out of the double doors in front of us.

Out of my life for the next couple of months, maybe even forever, and there I still was. Leaning against the wall. Alone again. Trying not to cry.

"Where is he going" Dimitri's voice interrupted my self-pity. I tried to find my voice and when I finally did it was barely there

"A battle attempt. He'll be gone for a couple of months"

"An attempt? Why him"

"He is one of the Best Guardians The Royals can call."

"What about me?"

"I think we have enough jealousy for the night" Lissa cut in she came over and wrapped her arm around my waist pulling me up from where I'd slid down the wall. I could tell just looking at Dimitri's face that he had questions. It was too bad that I had too many of my own to answer his.

Dimka POV

Rose went upstairs with Lissa and I stood at the door. I couldn't seem to shake the way she looked from my mind. The image of her frightened face. Then every time I started to think about that I would hear Tasha's words again. The words she spoke about their uncanny similarities. I didn't know what was going on just that something was going on. Could that be Rose's cousin or something? I grimaced. Just _thinking_ her name hurt. One thing was for sure now, though, there was no more denying that I was still in love with Rose. My Roza… There also was no denying that I felt this strange connection to Priya. I may have even been falling in love with her just because of her Similarities to my Roza. I finished the rest of my shift thinking about that.

In the morning no one talked. For once not even Tasha talked. I tried not to show how sleepy I really was. Though I could tell that Tasha seemed somewhat happy about the state that Priya seemed to be in. I couldn't figure it out. Maybe Tasha hated Priya for the same reason I felt close to her, because she was like Rose. We all ate in silence our thoughts running through our minds. Priya in particular did not eat. She did not touch her food at all she just leaned again the chair with her legs pulled up to her chin, her arms wrapped around them. It would have seemed rude had you not seen the look on her face. She seems empty. Like a shell.

"So how was your sleep Aunt Tasha?" Christian finally spoke "I heard about the little ruckus."

"It didn't wake me whatever it was. I slept like a baby"

"That's good"

"May I be excused?" Priya asked. She stood and walked out not waiting another second and I don't really know why I did what I did but, I followed her.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys only one quick announcement and it's that I'm going to be putting up a site for anyone who wants to join. I love you guys so much u make me so happy when I see ur reviews or ur adding me as favorite author or something. After u finish reading review and tell me what you think about the chapter and the website. THANKS GUYS

Previously:

"_May I be excused?" Priya asked. She stood and walked out not waiting another second and I don't really know why I did what I did but, I followed her._

Chapter 18

When I left the kitchen she wasn't even close but I could hear the slight shuffle of her feet moving fast against the tile floors of the mansion. I followed it and my chest hurt at the sight before me. The girl lay there unmoving her knees pulled to her chest and her eyes staring up at me. Her eyes once bright and full of joy and happiness now were vacant and hopeless.

"Priya…"

"Belikov. You should go back in there"

"Are you ok?"

"Just go please" She stood and went to the door. I turned and walked to the kitchen the image of how he would be for the next month flashing in my mind. That's how she was indeed. For the next month she was a vacant shell of a person. The only place she ever went was the door. When she was there at the door was the only time she showed any emotion. Though, I wasn't very good emotion. The only thing she showed was a face that was hard and alert. I don't know why I cared so much. So much care and emotion towards this woman I'd known only briefly. I couldn't let her be this way though. I'd walked out into the Hall that led into the opening of the house where the door was. The marble floor under my bare feet sending and immediate chill through my body as I spotted Guardian Peter and Rose both guarding the door. There only needed to be one Guardian there but Priya never left her post.

" It is what I must do" is how she would always respond if anyone asked her why she never took a break. Whenever she responded this way Vassilisa would always tense up just a bit. Her face would go sadder and full with despair. Things couldn't be this way anymore. They were never meant to be this way. Since Tasha and the Princess had made the decision for us all to live here permanently, I had to do something to make living together better.

"Guardian Belikov" Peter greeted me. Priya waved slightly her eyes never leaving the door her face hard and her body Rigid. She was enveloped in the black attire for Guardians.

"Hello Priya."

"Hello Guardian Belikov" not once did her gave falter.

"You have been requested to take the day off." Now her head snapped towards me her gaze blazing into mine.

"Excuse me?" She sounded incredulous.

"Princess Vassilisa has requested your day off." She pursed her lips and looked towards me.

"Please tell the Princess that I would rather not be differed from my duty."

"She said that if you refused that you are to leave the premises." Her jaw dropped.

"She can't do that!" eyes were like fire as she protested yet I moved forward to pull her behind me.

"She can and she can do much worse when the elections are over. She will be queen" Priya sighed and walked along with me one arm folded across her chest the other supported by it as she held her hand to her forehead stopping in the kitchen. She sat at the circular glass table looking up at me her chin now in her hands her eyes gazing into mine. I could see all the hurt there.

"What does she want me to do? Fold laundry? I have absolutely nothing to do on a day off."

"You could go shopping." I sat across from her gazing back at her.

"For what exactly? Everything I need is here." I got up and kneeled beside her chair. Her chocolate brown eyes reminded me so much of my Roza that the pang in my chest could not be ignored.

"Are you sure" Her eyes flashed to me. Only for a second before they went to look past me into a distant place somewhere I did not even know. Her eyes seemed to turn to liquid as whatever shield was there was removed. The hurt behind that shield seem to poor out in waves as a tear slid down her face. I stood and pulled the broken girl into a hug. She shook in my arms as the pain wracked through her. This creature that had only ever shown strength was now sobbing in my shoulder, and there was just something about her that moved me. I couldn't let her be hurt. I wouldn't. I would protect her if it was the last thing I ever did.

Rose POV

Why? Why now? The emotion that I had shoveled into a box and locked up poured out. They sprang free breaking the lock and the box and they were flowing out. Flowing… right on to Dimitri's shirt! I pulled back and pushed him away.

"Y-your shirt! Shit I'm so sorry I'll wash it" He moved forward anyway though. He pulled me into a hug softly and I tried to resist for more reasons than just ruining his shirt.

"It's ok It's just tears. Salt water. Besides you need this right now I have a million more shirts like this." He was right I did need it. I needed this. I needed him. I still wasn't sure and then…he smiled. He smiled _his_ smile a smile so breathtaking that it mesmerized me. His kindness overwhelmed me and I lay my head on his shoulder pushing myself back into his arms.

"Oh Dimitri thank you so much" I gasped through my sobbing.

"It's ok Rose." He said hugging me tight

**Review guys! Tell me what you think. I have new suggestions about the website and letting you guys follow me on twitter. Tell me what you guys think about these Ideas. Thanks for reading! Love you guys!**

**-Bella**


	19. Chapter 19 :P 2k words js

**This is a kind of sentimental chapter guys sorry it has to go in sometime. We're gonna review the past now XD**

Previously:

"_It's ok Rose." He said hugging me tight _

* * *

Chapter 19

I pulled away from him stumbling back into the doorway.

"W-what did you call me?"

"I'm sorry Priya I-ugh" He sighed and bald his fist up biting his pointer finger and sitting at the table. I took a deep breath and sighed with relief. He looked up at me and my body tensed once again but he wasn't looking at me anymore, he was looking through me. "Rose… Her name was Rose"

"Who was Rose?" I asked I'd determined that no matter how much it hurt I was going to finish the conversations. I was going to keep up pretenses.

"She was… the woman I used to Love."

"Oh." He'd called me a woman yet he said _used _to love. He chuckled his gaze growing more distant by the second.

"You've probably heard of the famous escape she and the princess executed a couple years ago. That Rose" he said. I opened my mouth to try and respond somehow but it wasn't needed because he'd continued talking. "She was the most beautiful person you'd ever be lucky enough to land your eyes on for even just a second. Every boy at the Academy knew that though. They'd all throw themselves at her. I still remember every detail about her" he sighed. I swallowed and folded my arms and leaned forward just a bit.

"Her long brown hair stopping at her chest. Her body curving just the right way in every place, and her eyes a beautiful chocolate brown. Eyes that I could swim in. Eyes that I could get lost in. I did get lost in those eyes and I loved every minute of it. I loved everything about her." He chuckled.

"Wha-" I swallowed and continued "What was she like?" he laughed lightly.

"A real smart ass. She always had a witty comment a comeback for everything. She was passionate about everything she did. She would have been the best guardian. She was always determined to be the best. Even more than anything she was determined to do her duty and protect the ones she loved. She was one of the most compassionate people I ever met even though she'd deny it if I ever brought it up."

"What happened?"

"We were both supposed to be guardians it would never have worked out. I tried to shield her from the hurt by distancing myself. I'd constantly remind us both that it was our duty to protect them. The moroi. They come first. I loved her though. I really did. She was beautiful everything I could ever want. The boys at the academy knew that anyone of them would be lucky to get a second of her time. It was me who didn't know how lucky I was. I'd been pushing her away and one night she couldn't take it anymore… She cut herself. She couldn't take it anymore." He laughed to himself but it was more of a sad laugh. A laugh to cover his hurt.

"Did she die?"

"No not in the sense you're talking about. She almost did though. Every doctor in the place had to work on her. They didn't mind though, she was loved by everyone she ever came in contact with. She didn't die but she'd turned into a hollow shell of a person. Even more so after I made the biggest mistake I will eve make in my whole life."

"What's that?" I asked my hands were shaking.

"I left her." He said looking to me sadly. His eyes were filled with despair.

"If it was the biggest mistake of your life then why did you leave?"

"I didn't know how good I had it. To have such a person love me as I loved them. I thought it was the best thing for us both. I thought I would never be able to commit to her the way she wanted because we were both guardians yet I see the love the same way all around me. Just as I saw you and guardian Artyom. So I left, and I was a fool to do so" my heart sank at the thought of Aleksei. I knew I'd have to make a choice soon but yet here I sat still keeping up this silly pretense with Dimitri.

"Then why didn't you go back" my voice cracked. He looked up and caught my eyes. Something seemed to go off behind his.

"I don't know. Things started to get so much more confident and Tasha gave me an offer to be her guardian and marry her and have kids with her. She told me that Rose couldn't do that for me. I told her I didn't care and that I would be her guardian but the rest of the offer was invalid in my eyes." He laughed.

"What?"

"You know Tasha though"

"What did she do?" I was on the edge of my seat now I wanted to know what happened and I struggled hard to not give myself away.

"I was going to leave the academy and go with tasha but I didn't want to be her love interest. She didn't want that though. She wanted all of me. She'd said that if I didn't completely leave the Academy and give Rose up that she would tell the counsel. She told me she'd be sure to put it all on Rose as if she'd thrown herself at me. I could take Tasha messing with me and trying to make my life a living hell but not Rose's. So I decided to leave Rose alone forever. She didn't need her life to be complicated. What she and I did, felt, I wasn't going to apologize for it. It wasn't a mistake to apologize for. The mistake was leaving her but I had to protect her."

"So…so then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't love her. What changed?"

"Absolutely nothing!" he moved his hand as if he was wiping that question away like a dirty window.

"Surely that can't be true!" exclaimed my mouth gaping open in shock. Would he… but-

"Why can't it be true? I feel nothing for her now just as I felt nothing for her before."

"I'm sorry but it's just that you have a child with her and I saw the ring on her finger" the words rushed out and I looked over to him his face was blank. It wasn't long before he broke into hearty laughter.

"What?"

"Oh…I-" he didn't finish but instead kept laughing. I had to admit it was a pleasant thing to see. I'd almost never seen him laugh, especially not like this.

"What? Why are you laughing at me?" He shook with laughter but tried to calm himself down. When he finally did he wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard he clutched his stomach and took a breath.

"I didn't marry her. It's a front. She bought that ring herself. She's lying to everyone telling them that we're married and in love. She's still holding Rose over me so I can't say anything but …" he shrugged. The smile of amusement still on his face.

"What about the baby? Rosalina?"

"Rosalina… I named her for my Rose. I love her so much she is the only good thing that came out of Tasha and I. And I love her as if she is my own." he chuckled and I could tell he was trying hard not to break into the laughter he had just been consumed with seconds before.

"So you two adopted her?"

"No."

"She's a cousin?"

"No"

"A niece?"

"No" He was amused by this little game.

"She's neither yours nor Tasha's?"

"Hmmm… well… No"

"Is she and actress you guy hired as a kid?"

"An imagination you have" He laughed.

"What is she?"

"A baby?"

"Smart ass" I glared. It only made him cough to hide another laugh.

"Rosalina is not my daughter but she is Tasha's" I gasped and almost fell out of my chair trying to scoot closer.

"Do you mean?" my eyes were wide.

"Yes. Tasha… I don't know one night we were at one of her precious parties. The royal parties. She was flaunting me around and then we fought. She wanted me to have a kid with her. I tried to want her in that way but I couldn't."

"So she-" he grinned at me

"Eager to hear the dirt are you." I giggled. ME I actually _giggled_.

"You could say that I guess."

"Well She'd decided to bring it up right there. We fought and I didn't see her for the rest of the night until it was time to go. A month or two later, I forget, She tried to get me drunk. It was very obvious that she was trying to. I asked her why and she'd said "Cause you got me pregnant." I'd laughed so hard I'd almost" he looked around. "I almost shit myself" I fell out of the chair then. I lay on the floor laughing. Had he really just said that?

"I was hoping you'd say that" he said bending to help me up.

"I needed that thanks" I said tremors of laughter still running through me.

"No problem, I could tell. So much shock?" he nudged me with his elbow.

"Yeah keep going though start from that last part" he chuckled and continued talking.

"She'd sat across from me and gave. She told me about her escapades at the party. Then she said that this baby would bring us closer together. She was hoping that the baby would make me love her more. So she loved Rosalina, for the first month at least, even with the name 'Rosalina'."

"Only for the first month?"

"Yes only that long then when she saw that it changed nothing between us she'd given up. She'd go out dancing and have fun only to flaunt me and Rosalina around as her "Family". Rosalina and I spent most of the time together. Tasha was so cruel she never wanted to be a mother. So as much as it pained me I even took Rosalina on duty with me." A pang hit my heart. I could only imagine how that made Dimitri feel, seeing as he would do anything to protect his family, to put her into such danger.

"Why didn't you just make Tasha watch her? It's her daughter."

"I did try at first. I'd sit her down and explain it all to her like a parent does to a child. Like I would do for Rosalina in the future. She'd smile and sweet talk me but every time I'd come home I'd find Tasha drunk alcohol glasses on the table and Rosalina would be screaming, crying her little eyes out. Indeed Tasha did not want a child but Rosalina deserved as much right to live as her."

"So what did you do?" I was eager to hear the rest as a child was eager to hear a bed time story.

"One night I came home and …there was a guy there. I could tell that Rosalina had not been fed by the way she cried and it was confirmed when I walked into the kitchen and the brand new case of formula was still sealed. I heard the moaning from downstairs and I knew what was going on. Such a beautiful house as ours was. Clothing was strewn around… and it wasn't mine. Rosalina was soaking wet a bottle of wine lay just out of her reach she wasn't in her room she was on her back in the living room. It was hot and the air was off. That poor little child. MY Rosalina. My second Rose. That was it. I started Taking Rosalina with me."

"Why don't you just leave" I asked. He must have heard the despair in my voice because he held my hand in his.

"She's still holding Rose over me."

"Doesn't holding Rose over you not work anymore?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Because you don't love her."

"I see…the only problem there is that I do love her. I still love Rose." My eyes snapped up at him. He was still looking down at our hands but when he finally looked up his eyes… They were like brown pools of chocolate. The love showed there immensely.

"And now I have two Rose's to protect." He whispered. "Ya lyublyu maya Rozas" (I love my Rozas [Rose's nickname])

* * *

_**There you go guys past present and hidden future hints there ;) I hope you like it now review for me! :D Ya lyublyu Tebya!. (I love you)**_

_**-Ps yesh I know a lil Russian Russian along with my Spanish. Lol**_


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm gonna pretty much skip the intro but at the end I have my announcements read em :D**

_**Previously:**_

_**"Doesn't holding Rose over you not work anymore?"**_

_**"Why wouldn't it?"**_

_**"Because you don't love her."**_

_**"I see…the only problem there is that I do love her. I still love Rose." My eyes snapped up at him. He was still looking down at our hands but when he finally looked up his eyes… They were like brown pools of chocolate. The love showed there immensely.**_

_**"And now I have two Rose's to protect." He whispered. "Ya lyublyu maya Rozas" (I love my Rozas [Rose's nickname])**_

**Chapter 20**

Rose POV

"You really love them don't you?"

"More than my life."

"Then why didn't you fight for-" I hesitated realizing where I was headed and that I was supposed to be oblivious.

"Rose?" he said mistaking my silence for forgetting her name.

"Yes. Why didn't you fight for her?" I replied trying to sound indifferent. I looked away and was relieved when he continued talking.

"I tried." He said remorsefully "I tried so hard but when we don't know that we are fighting a battle eventually it is too late to realize the potential of the battle. I didn't know what I would lose because I didn't know I had to lose anything."

"I'm sorry."

"You know you remind me of her a lot."

"I realized that when you called me by her name." his laugh was soft and almost nonexistent.

"I'm sorry about that by the way."

"It's okay really."

"No it isn't. It was rude."

"If you could go back what would you change?"

"Honestly I wish she had never met me."

"What?" my head snapped around and I looked at him with an intensity I didn't even know I had. Did he regret it all? Was he sitting her with me and pouring his heart out over something he would regret for the rest of his life?

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I caused her so much pain… I can't even bear having to think about it all. She couldn't even handle the pain herself. Maybe if I hadn't come into her life it would all be okay now. She would be with her best friend smiling and talking about her latest guy. Maybe not even that. She was never that superficial. In fact all she ever really wanted was to have at least a tube of lip gloss. She didn't let herself want. She was always so focused."

"But if you loved her?"

"It's because I do love her that gives me all the more reason to want to make it that way."

"What if she didn't want it that way?"

"Well I guess we'll never know" he said sadly.

"What if you could go back and change anything but that?"

"Then I would just not leave her." he said simply.

"Really?"

"Yeah," He smiled and looked as if he was going a thousand years away from here. "I would never leave her. I would still be with her. She'd have become a guardian and proved everyone wrong. We'd have had the best relationship of a guardian or any other type of vampire and everyone would look on in awe. Maybe one day somehow we'd have a kid. Adopt, or have a surrogate. Most of all we'd be happy… and in love. We'd have so much love we would be able to share it with whatever we had. A dog, or cat, or kid, or even a little goldfish." There was a long pause.

"How do I remind you of her?" I spoke quietly.

"In almost every way" he said looking puzzled.

"Really?"

"Your eyes are the same color… in fact… you are exactly how I would picture an adult version of her" he admitted. I remained quiet hoping not to give anything away.

"It was weird at first," he started and looked off into the distance. "I would swear up and down you had to be related to her. The Princess would just stare at me calmly and wait for me to finish with my rant."

"She's kind of like that."

"I think it's something that will make her an even better leader."

"Well, since I look so much like her how do you feel about me?"

"I don't know yet really. It's nothing inappropriate. You serve more as a collector of memories."

"What do you mean?"

"When I look at you my mind sees her."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok." I said again.

"I don't think I can do anything but hurt." He said sadly. He dropped his head and stared at the floor. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looks up and smiles briefly at me.

"I miss her so bad it hurts." he choked out. I could see something I had rarely ever seen before. A single tear slipping from his eye. That's all it took to break my heart all over again.

That's where it started. That single conversation. It was as if my insides had been switched around. I would find myself thinking about the conversation over and over. That's when a sort of bond was forged between us. We started doing small things together like guarding the estate and such. Then it got more personal, much to Tasha's dismay. I could tell by the way she eyed us when she caught a glimpse of us together or by the way she would stomp off like a child when we shared a smile or laugh. She was the only unhappy one though. I guess I should have felt bad but Dimitri was never really hers to begin with. Technically he wasn't _mine_ either as long as I was still "Priya".

Don't get me wrong I really thought about telling him. And as much as I want to say that I _wanted_ to tell him it would be a lie. I just thought when I did it would all come crashing down. So we went on as friends sharing little moments of Joy and happiness. Ironically he was the one that healed me when Aleksei left. He took away all the hurt that Leksei's absence caused. It was as if the two men had swapped roles.

I sat in the kitchen eating waffles. I tried not to make too much mess because they syrup that was drowning my waffles threatened to go over the sides of the plate. That's when I looked up and saw Dimitri staring. He was leaning against the frame of the kitchen doorway. His hair was slightly wet from a shower and he was dressed in track pants and a grey T-shirt. He gave me a perplexed look as if he was trying to see into my soul. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat and cleared my throat.

"Good morning Dimitri" I choked out. I saw a flash of recognition behind his eyes. For a second I was sure he knew but he didn't say anything. He looked away from me but I could see he was hiding something. I was about to say something but he spoke first.

"Good morning Priya. The Princess has demanded our day off." He smiles kindly with shielded eyes and he walks towards the staircase leaving me to stare at the spot he had been standing in and wonder what he knew. This was my third day off in total and just like the first time I didn't know how to spend it. I had a feeling this time Dimitri wouldn't be coming around offering to go shopping with me. He'd been eying me suspiciously for days. The other day in the gym he was watching me tackle the dummies with my stake and when I'd turned around and catch him staring he would give me the same guarded look. I couldn't figure out if he knew what I was hiding or if he was just remembering "Rose". Either way I knew he wanted to spend his time with Rosalina ever since the other day when I caught him eying the way Christian and Lisa were playing with her. I remember the spark of sadness behind his eyes. While it was hard to see Dimitri's emotions every now and then if you looked hard enough you could catch a glimpse behind his mysterious eyes. Just then I felt something drip into my lap.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed that the syrup on my plate finally succeeded in making its way onto the table. I turned to clean it up just to find Ali in the doorway wide eyed. For a Guardian I sure wasn't paying much attention today.

"Hey Ali-" I started

"Mommy and daddy said that's a bad word" She said her eyes wide and her mouth gaped. I grabbed the tissue to distract myself and cleaned up the mess.

"Well…" I said and when there was nothing left to do I looked up and twiddled my thumbs. "It is a bad word and I didn't mean to say it." I knew I shouldn't have felt so guilty but for some reason I did. Thankfully I heard a familiar chuckle from behind me and turned to see Dimitri his hair tucked behind his ear and dressed in machine washed blue jeans and a soft green T-shirt that clung to his skin. My breath caught. He walked farther into the kitchen and kneeled beside Ali.

"Yeah it is a bad word, Ali, and Aunty Priya shouldn't have said it. Neither should you because only good girl's get… Ice cream!" He picked her up and swung her around to the vast freezer and opened it. She giggled and I watched as he interacted with her. He laughed genuinely as he helped her pick her ice cream and put it in a bowl then sent her on her way to watch cartoons.

"Have you decided what you're going to do on your day off?" he asked walking back to the doorway.

"Wash my hair?" he laughed softly and nodded.

"I'm going to spend some time with my Roza" he beamed brightly. My heart jumped and I corrected it telling it he was talking about Rosalina.

_You have to tell him Rose…_

My thoughts chastised me and just when I decided to make the decision there was a knock at the door. I sighed but I didn't know whether it was in frustration or relief. I held my finger up to Dimitri signaling that it would take just a second but it was useless because he followed me anyway. I walked up to the door and answered it with Dimitri standing behind me and when I swung it open on the other side stood someone I didn't expect to see at all. Yes I'd made a decision but it wasn't the one that was due at the time.

"I'm back." He said.

**I've set up a writing Twitter so you can follow me JazzyJazmina. Who do you think is at the door? I bet you can't guess ;). Dun Dun Dun! **

**Xoxo**

**Bella**


End file.
